


00Q Drabbles

by Ayantiel



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humour, It's all here folks, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles inspired by poststs, images and thoughts from the lovely ladies of the 00Q Facebook Group</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Photo in a Magazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James found a picture of his Quartermaster

[](http://s594.photobucket.com/user/Yirin_Erian/media/10277847_10202455328318497_782654373413219349_n_zps35a67e71.jpg.html)

He didn't know James had that picture of him. And if it was up to James, he would never know. He would just demand he destroy it.

James had stumbled on that picture of Q quite by accident. It had been taken before Q joined MI6, when he had still be struggling with paying his way through uni. A photoshoot had apparently been a good way to make some quick money. There was no name crediting the model, but as soon as James had layed eyes on the old advertisement he had recognised his Quartermaster. No one else had that particular piercing stare.

At the time, James didn't know why he had descreetly nicked the magazine in which he'd found the picture. He knew he'd never show Q the picture, even though the reaction would no doubt be hilarious.

Now, almost 2 years later, James was staring at the picture as he had done many times before. Q would never know it was his gaze that always lured James back to England these days. Back home.

Somewhere along the way, Q had wormed his way past any and all defences, filling the void that the Skyfall incident had left. Perhaps it was the fact that he had met Q around the time that his childhood home had been destroyed. It wasn't even that he had cared for the place; he'd hated it for crying out loud. But somehow it had been important, an anchor of sorts.

An anchor that had now become Q. And he could never know.


	2. Smile for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the smile that doomed him.

It was that smile that doomed him. Or perhaps it was simply the moment when Q knew he was lost.

At first it had been just some harmless fun. A taunt, a tease. Just some banter to cope with the stress of the job. It became less harmless outside of mission comms. Bond had always been a huge flirt, but something about the way he flirted with Q made him feel special to Bond. 

He really should have stopped this madness then and there. But Bond was addictive and Q lived to see that smirk of his. He would joke and snark, and suppress a smile of his own when he heard Bond chuckle.

But then Bond smiled at him, actually smiled. No smirk or grin. A full on joyful smile. Wrinkles around the eyes and all.

And Q felt himself fall.

[](http://s594.photobucket.com/user/Yirin_Erian/media/daniel-craig-today-live-with-kelly-12162011--11-400x300_zps4e90bac5.jpg.html)


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Double-Oh's can be terrified.

Bond had always seemed invincible to him. Even when he came home from a mission battered and bruised, there was always a sense on indestructibility about him that would ease Q's worries about him. 

And oh he did worry. Every time he send James off, Q would ask him to return the equipment in one piece with increased urgency. They both knew Q didn't mean the gun and radio.

Bond would grin and walk out with such confidence and return with the same arrogant smirk in place that it saved most of Q's nails from his nervous biting habit. It never occurred to him that James could actually be terrified.

It was the fourth time that James shared his bed, actually stayed the night instead of just leaving after they were done shagging, that Q realised that the infamous 007 could be scared. Q was woken up by a soft noise beside him. At first he didn't realise what had woken him until James made that same pitiful sound and squirmed beneath the sheets.

"Ssshhh" Q soothed softly, "Shhh, James you're safe."

He made the mistake of attempting to carress James' hair and within seconds he was suddenly on his back, his arms pinned painfully over his head and a hand at his throat.

Q didn't know what was worse, the absolute fear in James' eyes, or the horror in those same eyes when the agent realised where he was and whose throat was under his hand.

James released him as if burned.  
"Shit! Q, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine, James. I'm fine." Q rasped out and rubbed at his sore throat. "I should have known better than to startle a field agent. Though I suppose I'm rather proud at having finally managed to surprise you."

His attempt at humour didn't help James feel any less guilty, but it at least assured him that he was indeed alright.

Q observed his lover silently for a moment. James was still tense but seemed to be calming down swiftly. At least he was no longer in whatever mindset his nightmare had brought on.

"At the risk of sounding cliché, do you want to talk about it?" Q asked softly.

James pulled away and rolled so that he was sitting on the side of the bed.

"That's a no then." Q said airily.

"Not just yet..." James mumbled, and honestly, that was more than Q had expected so he'll take it.

"Are you coming back to bed, or do you want to mope for a bit?" Q asked, trying to keep the atmosphere light and welcoming. No need to alert James to the fact of how much this had shaken Q.

To be honest, Q felt a bit guilty. He had happily allowed himself to think of James and 007 as seperate entities. James was his lover and 007 the weapon for Her Majesty's Secret Service. But that was not fair to James, nor accurate. If he wanted to make their relationship, or dalliance, or whatever the hell it was, work then he needed to support James, the whole of him and not just the bits that he liked best. Knowing James that meant allowing the agent to ignore the issue till he was comfortavle talking about it while simultaneously making it known that Q would still be there for him when that time came.

James snorted. "I'll mope in the shower." He said. "You go back to bed."

"Hardly tempting to stay in bed when you take the temptatious thing out of it." Q remarked as he wrapped his arms around James' waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

A shared shower and orgasm later found the two of them snuggled up in bed once again. Q happily indulged James' urge to wrap himself around the quartermaster like a protective coccoon, especially when Q was rewarded with affectionate kisses to his neck.

"Thank you..." James mumbled and Q hummed sleepily.

"Anytime love."

He was far too close to sleep to realise what he'd just said. James paused for a second before smiling fondly at his quartermaster.

"Go to sleep Q"


	4. Family Photographs and Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q is a Holmes

[](http://s594.photobucket.com/user/Yirin_Erian/media/ScreenShot2014-07-22at223323_zps15f0e561.png.html)

"Well you look bored." Bond commented.

Q hummed noncommittedly, not looking up from his work.

"Are those your brothers?" Bond continued.

"My -? What?" Q finally looked up, only to realise Bond hadn't been commenting on his appearance earlier. Or at least, not on his current one.

"Where did you get that?" Q demanded as he made a grab for the framed photograph.

"You have a really protective older brother, you know that?" Bond said, easily holding the photo out of Q's reach.  
"And you brother has dreadful security in his home office, though I suspect he hardly ever spends time there anyway."

Q gave up on his attempts and chuckled.

"Did he kidnap you?" Q asked.

"Yeah, I take it he has done that before?"

Q nodded.

"Well, he needs to do more than swing an umbrella around to intimidate a Double-Oh."

"That umbrella has a poisoned blade hidden inside, you know." Q commented dryly.

"Which you designed?" Bond asked with a knowing smirk.

"Maybe... Anyway, back to the point. You thought you'd teach him intimidation tactics by breaking into his home office?"

"That and to leave a note that I fully expect his little brother to let me know if my attentions are unwelcome." Bond said.

"You know they're not." Q murmured and kissed him on the cheek.


	5. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing relieves stress like lovemaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fusterya

Q groaned with pleasure when his lover started running his fingers through his hair. They were snuggled together on the sofa, watching some telly after dinner, but Q had hardly been able to pay attention. He was simply too tired to make sense of the words uttered by Richard Hammond on the telly.

"Rough day?" James asked as he pressed a kiss to the nape of Q's neck. Q sighed and leaned back to allow his lover better access.

"You have no idea." He said, unable to stifle the soft moan that escaped his lips. "Oh god, yes more of that please."

James grinned.  
"What do you see we leave these tossers to their cars and we move this to the bedroom?"

"Sounds like a plan. Besides, no one can drool over cars the way you do over that Aston Martin of yours." Q teased with a lazy smile.

"Once the weather gets better, I'll take you out for a drive and fuck you over the hood." James purred in his ear.

"Mmmm" Q moaned and then yelped when James suddenly picked him up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom.

Once laid down on the bed in much gentler fashion than Q had expected, James kissed him long and slow, and started on undressing his lover. When Q moved to reciprocate, James gently pushed him back down on the bed.

"Let me, love."  
And honestly, how could Q refuse when his voice was gentle like that?

James took his time undressing his Quartermaster, kissing his way down Q's body as more of his skin was exposed. By the time Q was naked, he was already half hard and moaning softly under the ministrations.

"Beautiful" James murmured reverently. A light blush spread over Q's cheeks at the sincerity with which he'd said it. He wasn't shy by any means, but he still wasn't used to being adored as James seemed to do. At a loss of what to say, he simply dragged his lover down for another kiss.

James pulled away and quickly got rid of his own clothes before joining Q on the bed again. They got lost in loving embraces and affectionate kisses for a while. Eventually, James reached for the lube on the bedside table and got to work on gently preparing Q.

"I feel almost guilty" Q murmured and bit his lip when the first finger entered him. "You're doing all the work."

"I like doing all the work." James said simply. "I also like it when you ride me. Or when I tie you to the bedposts. I like it when you claw at my back in desperation and I love seeing your face when you come. In short: I love having sex with you."

"Well fuck, you don't have to rub it how amazing you are." Q said with a smirk.

"I thought rubbing it in was rather the point." James said and curled his finger inside Q for emphasis.

Q gasped and let out a breathless laugh. "That was terrible." He laughed. "Kiss me you daft bugger."

James did so gladly and then moved to kiss the sensitive spot at Q's neck that always drove him wild. Q moaned and pulled him in closer, effectively spreading his legs further for James. The agent took full advantage of this by adding a second finger.

By the time James was moving three slick fingers in and out of him, Q was moaning almost deleriously, his cock lying achingly hard against his belly.

"Jaaames" he moaned. "Fuck me already!"

"Hmm I don't know. I think I rather like the noises you're making. Perhaps I should drag it out a bit more?" James teased with a smirk.

"007, you fuck me now! That's an order!" Q growled and then threw his head back when James complied.

James entered him carefully, allowing Q time to adjust before he started moving again. His lover was almost never loud in bed, so it always thrilled Q when he managed to draw out groans and languid moans from James.

Their lovemaking was long and slow, sometimes pausing completely just to kiss and murmur quietly before moving together again. Eventually though, it was all too much, and Q warned James of his impending climax with a broken moan.

"J-James, I'm-!"

"I know, love" James grunted, moving a bit faster. "Me too"

Q moved his hand harder over his own cock, his cries growing more desperate until he finally came with a howl. James wasn't far behind, and with a few more thrusts he came inside his lover.

They basked in each other's warmth as they came down from their high, snuggling between the sheets. They would clean up later, perhaps shower, but for now there were endearments to whisper and freckles to kiss.


	6. Special Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec had crashed at his best friend's place many a time, but he had never encountered a Quartermaster there before

Alec cursed softly under his breath as he fumbled with the bloody window that. wouldn't. bloody. OPEN!  
Alec only barely managed to resist the urge to let out a woop of victory. Best not to wake the entire neighbourhood when he was breaking in through the window.

He pulled the damn thing open and climbed inside, hissing softly as the effort aggravated his wounds. He landed on James' apartment floor with a soft thud and breathed a soft sigh of relief. He'd crashed here so many times it practically smelled like home to him.

His relief was shortlived when he suddenly heard the soft click of a gun being cocked, followed by a voice almost just as soft.

"That's as far as you go. Hands where I can see them please."

Thee was only one person who would speak so calmly and politely to a bloke he had under aim.

"Quartermaster?" Alec asked. When he looked up there was indeed a rather sleepy looking Q with a .45 aimed at him. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed, clad in pyjama bottoms and an old grey t-shirt. Fucking hell, that was an old one of James!

"006?" Q didn't lower the gun yet. "What are you doing here?"

"Breaking into my best mate's place. Are you shagging James?!"

Q huffed in amusement and finally lowered the bloody gun. "In a word, yes. Why is it that doors are always beneath you agents?" He added almost as an afterthought.

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a break in if I politely knocked on the door now would it? Besides, I didn't expect anyone to be here."

"James is out on a mission, but he's due back tomorrow." Q gave him a critical once over. "You're hurt?"

"Bruised ribs and some cuts. Nothing serious." Alec shrugged.

"Stay here, James has a first aid kit in the kitchen somewhere." Q called over he shoulder as he went to fetch it.

"Sit" He ordered when he returned, pointing to the sofa. Alec was still processing all the information and forgot to protest.

"You're shagging." Alec said. That much he could link back to his friend. His friend had been eyeing the Quartermaster for some time, Alec knew. But he looked like he was at home in James flat.

"Yes" Q said, and shit his eyes were practically twinkling with mischief. "Shirt"

"How long?" Alec asked as he obediently took his shirt off.

"Is this interrogation?" Q asked with an amused smile, before pulling a face at the sight of Alec's wounds. "God, you're just as bad as James."

"I'd appreciate it if you kept the knowledge to yourself by the way. We're not quite ready to make our relationship known." He said softly as he gently disinfected Alec's cuts.

"Relationship" Alec echoed and then cursed softly in Russian. "Well I'll be damned."

He grinned at him, and Q just shrugged in return although he couldn't hide the smile. Good, Alec thought. At least James is not the only one besotted.

"How did that happen?"

"Oh you know, the usual. James flirted and was persistant. And then he panicked and I was persistant. We worked it out."

Alec smirked. "Sounds about right. So, now you're part of the family does that mean I get extra gadgets now?"

"James gets exploding pens for Christmas because he gives me orgasms, 006. You haven't done anything to warrant special treatment."

"Well if you two share..." Alec joked, but then paused in his tracks when he saw a flicker of interest.

James better get home soon, cause this could get interesting.


	7. Cat Glares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has accidentally been turned into a cat. He is not a happy kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (please just pretend I have photoshop skills and that the cat's eyes are blue)

[](http://s594.photobucket.com/user/Yirin_Erian/media/tumblr_n66fcqNbgy1qz5wqeo1_500_zpsb1a0faec.jpg.html)

When Q got home there he was greeted by the death stare of a cat. This was odd for a number of reasons. The most important one being that he did not own a cat. It also shouldn't have been possible for the cat to get into his flat, but for now the most disconcerting thing was that the cat in question would not stop staring at him. Or glaring more like.  
That was another odd thing. Q had never seen a cat look so angry. And he appeared to be the sole focus of that cat's rage.

"What?" He asked the cat.

The cat, of course, could not answer and made do with a hiss instead.

The irony was that Q had been thinking of getting a cat, but if they were all going to treat him like this he'd have to rethink that. He was about to ignore the cat and just go make tea like he was planning to when the cat hissed again.

"If you don't like me you can leave" Q told the cat.

The cat growled and continued glaring at him.

"I lived here first, go find your own place."

The cat honest to god rolled its eyes. The way it did, with a little shake of its head, reminded him of a certain agent that had eyes pretty much the same shade of blue as the cat's. Scratch that, exactly the same shade.

"007?" He asked incredulously. But that was not possible.  
Then again it also was not possible for a cat to understand him and nod in response to his question.

"What the hell?"

Then he remembered.   
"Oh shit. Please tell me you did not touch that experiment in Q-Branch. Who am I kidding, of course you did." Q groaned. "I'm guessing it's too much to ask that you learn from this experience and leave your hands - err paws - to yourself next time?"

Bond swiped his paw at Q, his claws still retracted, but the lighting fast movement was enough to make Q flinch.

"Hey, no need to be a sourpuss about it. You got this on yourself." Q said.

Bond meowed.

"Yeah, yeah. Fix this. Right."

Q got his laptop out and looked for a solution to their problem in his files. As he browsed through them, Bond came to sit next to him on the sofa, watching along curiously.

"Hmm says here the effects of the substance should be temporary and you'll be back to normal in a few hours. What time did you change?" Q asked, trying to squash down the memory of a conversation with Eve. 'First sign of going senile is talking to your cat' she had said. At the time he had agreed with her too, dammit.

Bond tapped on Q's leg with his paw a couple of times.  
"Ten o'clock?" Q asked. Bond nodded again and Q resisted the urge to pet him. He really had a soft spot for cats and despite all the glaring, Bond made for an adorable cat. His fur looked temptingly soft.

"It shouldn't be more than six hours then." Q said. "I should oversee the whole transformation and make sure there aren't any complications."

When Bond made an unhappy noise, Q held up his hands in defence. "Hey, this was not my idea of spending my evening off either!"

 

In an effort to waste time while they waited, Q turned the telly on. Bond seemed to resign himself to his fate and lay down next him. Q could feel the warmth of his furry body where Bond lay against his leg. Q finally gave in and tentatively lay his hand on Bond's soft fur. It was like touching a fluffy cloud.  
Bond looked up at him, but then seemed to shrug and lay his head down again. Q smiled and gently petted him, trying not to laugh when Bond started purring.

"You know, you're not that bad as a cat." He said as he scratched Bond behind his ears. "Fancy making it a permanent change?" he joked.

Bond hissed again, but it sounded far less threatening when accompanied by heavy purring. Eventually Bond even moved onto Q's lap in a silent request to by all means, continue, oh and yes please there thank you. They both dozed of at some point and six hours passed a lot faster than anticipated. Q woke from his slumber when suddenly his lap was a whole lot heavier. He opened his eyes to find a very disorientated and very naked James Bond sprawled half over his lap.


	8. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, it's James that gets emotional at their wedding.

James had always thought that it would be Q who would get emotional at their wedding. But here he was, sitting in an empty room on the edge of a made up bed taking deep breaths. He didn't even know why he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. It had started when he had seen Q, looking more beautiful than ever, talking to their friends. Eve was teasing him about something or another and the most gorgeous blush spread over Q's features. Suddenly James' breath had left his body as he realised 'I'm marrying this man.'

It only got worse from there. He'd look over at Q, see his smile, and he couldn't breathe. It got to the point where Alec started noticing it.

“You lucky bastard!” He'd said, and James hadn't been able to reply beyond a grin forced onto his face, words stuck in his throat. Because yes he was so incredibly lucky. After all this time. After all the people he'd lost, he had finally the one who made him happy again.

As soon as he was able, James had slipped away from the crowd of friends and well-wishers, and had found an empty room to hide in. Seeing as they would hold the ceremony in the conference room of a hotel, it was no surprise that the first room James stumbled upon was a regular hotel room.  
Now he sat on the edge of a bed with a spread the ugliest shade of beige he had ever seen, trying not to cry. That was of course exactly the moment when his soon to be husband walked in.

"There you are. Alec said you looked a bit off before and that I might go and find you. Getting cold feet?" Q asked teasingly.

James shook his head and continued staring at his shaking hands. He did not have to look up to know that the teasing smile that had adorned Q's face was now swiftly making way for a concerned frown.

"Hey..." Q said softly as he sat down next to him. "You alright? Do I need to ruin anybody's credit score?"

That had James choking out a laugh, but it also broke a dam inside him and suddenly it was absolutely impossible to hold back tears. He hugged Q fiercely, trying desperately to convey exactly how much he loved this ridiculous man, who wore two different coloured socks to his own wedding, through the sheer force of his hug. Q only let out one soft and surprised 'oompf!' before hugging him back and murmuring soothing endearments in his ear.

Luckily James did not completely break down and he got himself back under control quickly, but not before Q wiped the few tears that had escaped from his cheeks.

"You big sap." he said fondly, and James smiled and kissed him.

"If you dare tell Alec you're sleeping on the sofa." He threatened but there was absolutely no heat in it.

"Oh like you could resist pulling me into bed with you on our wedding night." Q laughed. "Especially when I have such a lovely surprise planned for you too."

That certainly got his attention.  
"And what might that be?" James asked with a purr, wrapping his arms around his fiancé's waist, pulling him close.

Q kisses him leisurely before pulling away and bopping his nose. "Patience, 007. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, now would we? Shall we get back?"

James reluctantly let his fiancé slip out of his embrace, and let Q pull him up to his feet again.

"I love you, you know." he said softly and Q paused and turned back to him with a tender smile on his face.

"I know." he murmured and pecked him on the lips. "I love you too."

And if James blinks away tears during the ceremony when Q says "Yes" then nobody dares comment on it.


End file.
